crocfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CrocadoodleDoo!
Hi CrocadoodleDoo! -- we are excited to have Croc: Kingdom of the Gobbos as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 23:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Just a couple of pointers: *see Template talk:Stub *You may want to delete Image:Flibby (3D).jpg as its a duplicate image of Image:Flibby.jpg -- 17:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) SharedHelp Hi, my name is Lucas Garczewski and I'm a member of Wikia's Technical Team. The deletions you asked about were a part of the Shared help release. This new feature adds help pages and advice to your wiki seamlessly, and without the need of replicating that content locally by hand. It also enables you to add custom content to help pages, should you wish to amend their original content. More detailed information can be found on the feature description page. Sorry for making deletions without warning, those can be reverted if you'd like to keep them after reviewing Shared Help. Happy editing! Best regards, Lucas 'TOR' Garczewski Wikia Technical Team Yo I've been visiting this place and it doesn't seem that anyone is editing anything so I've got three great games that are a whole lot better than Croc: Donkey Kong 64 Banjo Kazooie Conker Bad Fur Day and look, they were made by the same company on the same system (n64). After you've played those, you'll forget about Croc. Of course you can always ask me what my other favorite games are, I don't mind. You don't need to thank me. I'll be gone on vacation tomorrow and I won't be able to answer my e-mail. Happy playing though.Cameradude88 03:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Croc Beta Hi, I purchased a beta version of croc recently and would like to share some info about it on your page! I am not really familiar with using wikis but I will do my best to add some interesting info on it as well as the major differences between this version and the released version. Any info on where I should / could put information on something like this would be great! Thanks and nice site! Please Forgive Me I was wrong, I was just a kid who wanted to play on the computer. Now I realized what I put you through and I'm sorry. I'm 21 now, and an adult. I hope your wikia strives and Happy New Year.Cameradude88 03:39, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to check the manuals Hi, don't forget to check this page: http://croc.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Manuals See you. CrocFan 15:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Croc:Legend of Gobbos Secret/Jigsaw Web Links I don't know if i haven't changed them, but i'm sure i did. The weblinks of all the jigsaw levels and the previous/next levels have the corresponding levels without the jigsaw levels e.g. chumley's ---> I snow him well. Please tell me if you would prefer the special levels or the regular levels as the links because sequential level order is quite important. Regards, Hano New Links and Secret Sentinel (Level) I have added the links (and levels) to the Gobbo Archipelago and the to the corresponding levels of Croc: LOTG e.g. Castle Island has got the links "Smash and See" and "Jailhouse Croc". I will be uploading some extra images from Croc fansites and hopefully over the next few weeks the boss section will be mostly complete because most bosses and their levels are missing pictures i.e. Chumley, Tooty the Feeble, Fosley and Demon Itsy. If anyone has any links to sites which may have images of Croc or Dantinis or Bosses (example croc5u.com) then could you please notify my on my userpage or even better, upload them to the site. Cheers, Hano bad editors adding extra or valuble info is welcomed, but this sort of editing is not. - http://croc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bosses&diff=5019&oldid=5013 -http://croc.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bosses&diff=5013&oldid=4988 I understand this is a wiki and that anyone can edit, but some try to ruin it for other people and make it frustrating for those that put alot of effort into their contributions. Some sanctions or bans may be the only way to keep this wiki clean from strangers who keep disrupting our progress. I'll let u decide what actions are to be taken. Regards, Hano Hi, need help! Hello, I don't know if you visit this site any more or not but I'm the guy who posted the croc beta and screenshots. I was wondering if you could contact the admin of the croc forum and ask her to approve my account so I can post there. I have alot of info I would like to share and no matter how many times I tried to join nobody would approve my account :(. I dont know if I am doing anything wrong, or the admin just doesnt want any more members....Please help!! Thanks! Yeah I think it was Mr. Gimmick, tho I can't remember exactly, it has been awhile :/.I had a few different attempts, one was DanteJr and another was Mr. Gimmick I think. It has been a year or so since I joined and none of my accounts were approved :(. {RebeccaTheSorceress (talk) 18:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) Hello Crocadoodledoo, I am RebeccaTheSorceress and I am very pleased to meet you. (RebeccaTheSorceress (talk) 18:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Hi, I have just joined the Croc Wiki but can I recommend some important changes I believe would benefit the wiki: *Allowing users to rename a page and leave a redirect behind, *Changing the wordmark to an image wordmark (this is the blue title in the top left of every page, I have uploaded some examples), *Allowing comments on pages so users can express opinions on levels, etc., *Changing the format of the forum and Message Walls, which I believe would make it much easier for users to ask questions, discuss topics and communicate more effectively, *Also, I believe the Wiki Navigation bar at the top would benefit from being more organised to something like Levels, Bosses, Items etc. or something which would be better than the current layout. I believe you have to be an admin to do these things, but since you are currently the only admin, I have to ask you if you would be able to add these little improvements! And one more thing, I Googled both Croc Forest Island and Croc Volcano Island and it seemed Volcano Island had more results, so I assumed it was the correct title. Do you have a source to confirm Forest Island as the correct title? Hotchoc26 (talk) 12:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Admin Request Hotchoc26 (talk) 22:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible you could make me an admin on this wiki? I believe I can add a few great features to the wiki for you and its users. I know I haven't been around long, but I am very knowledgable with wiki code and features but so much of it requires admin status to access them. Thank you!